


Ode to Russ

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry, and not good poetry at that.  LOL  Russ and Milt meet Dr. Seuss.  Okay, they don’t actually meet, but you’ll see what I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Russ

Ode to Russ  
By PattRose  
Summary: Poetry, and not good poetry at that. LOL Russ and Milt meet Dr. Seuss. Okay, they don’t actually meet, but you’ll see what I mean. 

 

What do you mean you aren't gay, you nut-job you?  
We fuck each other senseless, what else must I do?

Do you like to suck my cock?  
Do I make you hard as a rock?

I do, I do, it is nothing but clear,  
You don't believe, much work to be done here.

Do you like to take it up the ass?  
Do you like it more than with some lass?

Then you better think, you better do it now.  
I am going to show you, just how.

To think, to think, let me show you the way.   
It would be easier if I just told you what to say. 

Okay first of all, do you love my lips?  
And do you, could you take a hold of my hips?

Would you want to kiss my neck?  
Oh yes, oh yes, what the heck.

Like this tough guy? Do you feel good?  
Oh my, I am feeling some mighty big wood.

Do you feel my dick right here?  
What is it Russ, what is it that you fear?

Are you afraid that the guys, of you, will think less?  
Well, I gotta tell you, this shocks me, I have to confess.

I never thought I would ever see you afraid.   
Of what people thought of by whom you were getting laid. 

Do you want me, do I make you leak?  
Come on tough guy, just give me a peek.

Would you, could you, get down on your knees?  
You could, you have, so on this we agree.

Would you, could you take me in your mouth?  
Oh yeah, big man, my brain has gone south.

Can you, will you decide to rim?  
Do it now, even if I am a him.

Would you, could you let this to you be done?  
You would, you have, we have been as one.

Can I, will I, make you scream my name?  
Oh yeah, tough guy, you did each time you came.

Do you love the feel of my balls?  
When you do that, it drives me up the walls.

Would you ever want to do me in the truck?  
Oh yeah tough guy, come on now, I want to fuck.

You do love this talk, you do love this action.  
Do you believe I can give you satisfaction?

Can you do the same for my form?  
You can, you can, it is quite the norm.

You think another man, you shall never want.  
But you still want me, I am a man, you are a savant.

So this makes us gay, you and me, together.  
Oh wow, I think I could knock you over with a feather.

Yup, gay, that's us, just us two.  
Now come on tough guy, what do you want to do?

Do you want to hide in shame like we are not great?  
Or do you want to tell all of our friends that I am your mate?

You would, you could, I have faith in you, nothing but.  
Now stop this nonsense and lets get out of this rut.

Do you want me right this very moment in time?  
Do you care if it might be considered a crime?

Would you please try to hold it down just a bit.  
Oh holy Christ, I don't care who hears, don't give a shit.

That's right tough guy, give it to me like this till I shout.  
Russ, fuck me, fuck me, don't ever take it out.

Now I am screaming, I don't care who hears this at all.  
Would you be sure to catch me, if I fall?

Company is here, but we did not know.   
Dressing quickly one of us has to go. 

Our friends are here when I open up the door.  
Will this make you want to just slide down the floor?

Get a grip, Russ, they love us like we are.  
No matter what, no matter how far.

I don't want to do it with any women, so what does this mean?  
It means my main man, that we are living the American dream.

Just you and I, like we knew we would be from the start.  
I love you Russ, and your big over-sized heart.


End file.
